


Bondage and Deepthroating

by constancehainesashes



Series: His pretty little princess [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Bondage, Condoms, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Screaming, Smut, Spanking, pinning down, pounding, safe sex, silk ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Carly try bondage for the first time. Carly expresses her desire to deepthroat him. He agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage and Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! I hope you guys like the smut :D

After that first experience, Harry and Carly had a lot of sex. Harry was insatiable, and he always wanted to make Carly feel toe-curling pleasure. The first time he ate her out, she came so hard she squirted all over his face. Needless to say, Harry just grinned deviously and licked up the clear liquid. “You’re a squirter babe,” Harry grinned, making Carly blush madly and hide her face. She liked everything he did to her; hell, she loved it. It always made her feel so good. He always made her scream.  
As time passed, Harry started noticing that Carly liked it when he pinned her down, or talked dirty to her. So he decided to talk to her about it. They were sitting on the couch, snuggling as they watched ‘Love Actually’ for the thousandth time, when Harry brought it up.  
“Babe, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he said, stroking her hair.  
Carly hummed. “Go ahead,” she said softly.  
“Have you noticed how you like being taken care of during sex? Like you tend to give control to me always,” he pointed out. “Plus you really like it when I pin you down or talk about tying you up as I fuck you. It gets you all hot and bothered doesn’t it?”  
Carly swallowed, closing her eyes. Her body was heating up already at the thought of Harry tying her down to their bed and taking her. “Y-yes, Harry, I like it,” she blushed, admitting it.  
Harry grinned triumphantly. “Do you want me to tie you up then baby? Pin you down and take you, as you beg me helplessly to pound your little pussy?”  
Carly let out a soft moan at the dirty talk. “Yes, Harry, I want you to do that,” she almost begged, her cheeks flushed. “I-I also want you to fuck my mouth,” she added impulsively. She loved having him in her mouth, she loved the sounds he made and how amazing it felt to have the weight of him on her tongue, his shaft stretching her mouth nice and wide open.  
Harry groaned at that, his cock jerking slightly in his joggers. “Fuck baby, okay, yes we can do that too.”  
Carly blushed and nuzzled her nose into his neck, mumbling a ‘mhm’.  
That night, Harry took out the handcuffs, silk ties and rope, looking at Carly. “Sure about this babe?”  
She nodded, rubbing her legs together. She was already so wet, soaking her panties with her arousal. She’d been thinking of this moment ever since they’d talked about it that afternoon and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to try it out.  
“Clothes off and lay down babe,” Harry said, licking his lips. Carly started to strip, getting naked. Harry groaned, muttering about how her sexiness would be the death of him.  
Carly lay down, looking up at him as he cuffed her hands to the headboard with fuzzy handcuffs and spreading her legs wide, tying them to the bedposts with silk ties. Carly moaned as her legs spread open, the cool air hitting her heated and wet core. Harry groaned and looked at her wet pussy, mumbling some cuss words.  
“Going to eat you out first babe,” Harry said, kissing her mound and spreading her lips. Carly nodded, trying to relax. Harry started licking her, slowly licking over her hole, making her moan out. Harry smirked slightly at how responsive she always was to him. He loved it. He took his time eating her out.  
Carly writhed on the bed, lost in pleasure as his mouth made her moan out, the sensations driving her mad. She couldn’t wind her fingers through his long curls, which was frustrating. She tried to pull herself out of her restraints but it was futile as they were snug around her, just tight enough to keep her pinned down but didn’t cut off her circulation.  
Carly was so close already. “Harry please, please,” she begged, writhing under him.  
Harry pinned her hips down, sucking harshly on her clit. Carly moaned out his name in an almost-scream, coming hard. Her eyes were clenched shut as she came. Harry smirked and licked up her juices. He loved her taste. So sweet and salty at the same time, and just her.  
Carly opened her eyes, panting as she relaxed slowly. Harry reached up and hovered above her, looking at her with a slight smirk on his face. “You look like you absolutely love being tied down and made helpless love.”  
Carly nodded, biting on her lip. “I really do like it, Daddy,” she whispered shyly, blushing.  
Harry let out a loud grunt. “Fuck baby call me Daddy,” he groaned, palming himself through his pants.  
Carly licked her lips sensually and looked down to see him touching himself. “Can I make you feel good daddy?” she asked, making Harry throb even more in his pants. He got up and stripped down quickly, his cock curving up and hitting his stomach. Carly stared at it, licking her lips again.  
“Daddy’s going to fuck you now baby,” he groaned, stroking himself up and down slowly at the sight of her.  
“Can you do it in doggy style, daddy?” Carly asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes at him.  
Harry grunted, squeezing himself to not cum right then. “Yes baby girl, daddy will fuck you in doggy.” He untied her restraints, helping her get on all fours on the bed. He cuffed her hands together but kept them free of the headboard. He looked at her ass, displayed for him. “Fuck baby, look at that ass.”  
Carly wiggled it for him. “Do you like my ass daddy? Do you want to spank me?” she teased, looking back at him, craning her neck.  
Harry groaned, groping the cheeks of her ass and fondling them, making her moan out. He spread them wide, looking at the pucker of her asshole. He kissed it softly, making her hiss in pleasure she hadn’t felt before. “Would you like daddy in this hole someday baby? Taking your ass nice and slow and deep?”  
Carly nodded, moaning. “Yes I want you to fuck my ass daddy. Also want you to spank me,” she said, wiggling her ass again.  
“You’re such a submissive, baby, I love it,” Harry groaned, giving her ass a light smack, watching the flesh of it bounce.  
Carly moaned at the sensation. It stung but she wanted more.  
Harry hit her other cheek. “Masochist, aren’t you baby girl?” he teased, giving her a few smacks, getting her ass nice and red. “I’m going to fuck you now baby.”  
“Yes daddy,” Carly moaned, head dropping low as she stuck her ass out, displaying her wet pussy to him as she parted her knees a little.  
“Good girl,” Harry groaned lowly. “Displaying yourself for me. Good girl.”  
Carly keened at the praise, her head falling lower in submission. She needed him so badly, needed to pound her and stretch out her hole.  
Harry grabbed a condom and wore it. “We need to get you on birth control, baby, I want to feel you without this obstruction in between us,” he said, lining up to her pussy and pushing inside with one smooth, quick stroke, bottoming out. Carly moaned loudly, stretched and filled to the hilt.  
“So wet baby,” Harry grunted. “So tight for me.” He gripped onto her hips tightly, and started thrusting in and out of her wetness. Carly was a moaning mess, her head falling lower and her arms giving out until she was touching the bed, forehead on the pillow and arms outstretched in front of her, cuffed together. She stuck her ass up in the air, needing more.  
Harry groaned and pounded into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Carly shrieked, body jerking and shuddering. Harry sensed that she was close, and picked up speed, sweat running down his torso at the effort it took. “Come for me baby girl. Come for daddy,” Harry moaned out.  
Carly screamed out a “Daddy!” and came, clenching around him hard. Harry grit his teeth and concentrated on not coming as he fucked her through her climax.  
Carly panted as she came down from her high, going boneless. Harry pulled out of her and turned her around, undoing her handcuffs and taking off the condom.  
“Want to suck you off daddy,” Carly said softly, looking up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes.  
Harry nodded. “You sure you’re not too tired baby?”  
Carly shook her head, sitting up. She got off the bed and down on her knees in front of him, looking up at him with those wide eyes that made Harry want to fuck her all over again. She maintained eye contact as she took his cock in her hand, gripping the base in her small hand and slowly starting to stroke him up and down, rubbing the tip with her thumb as she went. Harry groaned and bucked his hips slightly. He’d been close to coming a while now, it wouldn’t take him long to get there. Carly licked over his tip, collecting his precome on her tongue, swallowing it.  
Harry’s cock gave a jerk at the sight, making Carly giggle and take the tip into her mouth. “Ahhh,” Harry gasped at the sensation, not expecting that. Carly suckled softly on his tip as she used her hand to stroke the rest of his length, still looking up into his eyes.  
Harry groaned as Carly started taking him deeper inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She looked obscene with her lips stretched wide around his thick cock, making him moan out. The innocent look in her eyes and the way she batted her eyelashes drove him crazy, and he was so close to coming when she pulled off of his cock, panting for breath.  
Harry reached out to stroke her hair softly, trying his best to ignore the pulsing in his cock, the need to come. “Breathe, baby,” he said to her softly. Carly nodded and took a few deep breaths before looking up at him.  
“Can I try to take you in my throat daddy?” she asked, licking her lips.  
Harry’s cock gave a jerk at that. “Okay baby,” he said. “Don’t hurt yourself, though.”  
Carly nodded and took his cock in her mouth again, slowly sliding down, until his tip hit the back of her throat. She took a deep breath and pushed ahead, fighting the urge to gag as his cock slid into her throat. She kept going until her nose was pressed up against his pubic bone. She kept concentrating on breathing properly, while in fact her pussy was dripping. She fucking loved giving Harry head; it always made her so wet and horny.  
Harry was in another world. The tightness and warmth of her throat around his cock made him lose it and he came down her throat unexpectedly, moaning out her name. Carly swallowed it all like a champ, only spluttering a little once he had pulled out of her mouth.  
“Fuck baby,” Harry grunted once he had calmed down, picking up Carly off the floor and laying her down in bed, cuddling her. She snuggled into him, blushing. She couldn't believe they’d done all that and she’d loved it.  
“Thank you daddy,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Harry groaned. “Don’t always call me that, it makes me horny.”  
She giggled. “Sorry Harry. But we should do that again.”  
“Oh baby, there’s so many things we haven’t even tried yet,” Harry grinned deviously.  
“Can you fuck my ass tomorrow night?” Carly mumbled shyly.  
“I’ll throw in nipple play as well,” Harry winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be greatly appreciated, whether good or bad, and kudos make my day!


End file.
